degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Todosey
Jordan Todosey (born February 8, 1995) is a Canadian Actress. She is known for her role as Lizzie McDonald on Life with Derek". She was born in Toronto, Ontario. She has had many roles, but her most recent role is Adam Torres, a female to male transgender boy, in the tenth season of Degrassi. Her past roles were as Lizzie McDonald in the series Life with Derek, the spin-off movie Vacation with Derek, Flashpoint, The Pacifier as a Firefly (Girl Scout), and The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio as Tuff Ryan at 9 years old. She also starred in Santa Baby as Amelia. She is friends with fellow castmates Aislinn Paul and Melinda Shankhar. Fun Fact: Jordan has double jointed thumbs. She says her best friend on the set is Aislinn Paul. Since she had to cut her hair short for the role of Adam, she applies more makeup. Jordan is currently the youngest cast member. Also follow her at http://formspring.me/jordytodosey Gallery 28207 430465221170 545571170 5985453 1302686 n-1.jpg Adam and Clare.jpg Tumblr l9opwabN5o1qcn71uo1 500.png Jordan-todosey-1-sized.jpg Jordantod.jpg Tumblr_l4c3ysVZwL1qct0ifo1_500.jpg jordan todosey hat.jpg jordan_todosey_derek01.jpg life with derek, jordan.jpg eclipse premiere jordan.jpg 27421_574510586_4846_n.jpg jordan vwd premiere 2.jpg jordan vwd premiere.jpg 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 136938396.jpg jordan and melinda.jpg jordantodosey_1232723624.jpg jordan_todosey12.jpg Jordan, jessica, and charlotte mmva 2010.jpg 44535 478812017288 135519732288 6655862 1899157 n.jpg 40935 478809612288 135519732288 6655788 2240654 n.jpg 47002 478938787288 135519732288 6660152 2842684 n.jpg 46696 478941937288 135519732288 6660355 7780301 n.jpg 46139 478954787288 135519732288 6660712 5043775 n.jpg 46026 478941857288 135519732288 6660352 7847721 n.jpg j.png|Jordan Todosey 2010-08-29_1741.png|link=Google Images 41039 479060762288 135519732288 6664157 3144278 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 47099 479060902288 135519732288 6664168 6175964 n.jpg 46469 479137192288 135519732288 6666687 1034204 n.jpg 45135 479144317288 135519732288 6667011 960311 n.jpg 39696 135150223187074 135136959855067 163699 6944891 n.jpg 154665777-84ef352257ba164808da3d757cc70e96 4c7d9780-full.jpg 122739603.jpg 130886287.jpg 155416449-5a2ac288b272b6caadc4f7c4512e3bab_4c7fade0-full.jpg 155578782.jpg 59375 432798515841 222416550841 4837920 3371281 n.jpg 41483_574510586_8698_n.jpg 49060_545571170_8282_n.jpg derek_cast_fullres.jpg Hoodie_jordant.jpg jordant_car_young.jpg jordant_peace.jpg jordant_robe.png lifewithderek_jordan_todosey.jpg lifewithderek_sofa_group.jpg jordan_todosey_redpurpleblueblackblonde.jpg vacation_with_derek_lizzie_jordan.jpg redshirt_Jordan_todosey.PNG stoneangel_jordantodosey.PNG jordantodosey_1232723585.jpg jordantodosey_purple.jpg jordantodosey_reddoor.jpg peace_jordantodosey.jpg melinda and jordan_soy.jpg Sam and jordan closeup.jpg lifewithderek_jordan_canada_trees.jpg lifewithderek_jordan_cold.jpg Sabcr.jpg 160374615-3a3aa10b60fe4c161aa2b95b02a73efe_4c8bdfc0-scaled.jpg 163565642.jpg 41639_545571170_2895_n.jpg 165284281.jpg Img 6590.jpg Img 6558.jpg Aislinn luke jordyn and munro 1.jpg Tumblr lbfeonSDOk1qct0ifo1 500.png MunroJordan.jpg I luv Adam.jpg Gemini.jpg Gemini2.jpg tumblr_lc28etRC6W1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 156206 10150110464232289 135519732288 7464760 2263914 n.jpg 149948 10150110463787289 135519732288 7464751 4415004 n.jpg 148506 10150110464377289 135519732288 7464764 7279049 n.jpg tumblr_lcoayqxFlT1qeegx8o1_500.png tumblr_lcock2NzCP1qeegx8o1_500.png tumblr_lcrrt309KA1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|THOSE EYES! Tumblr lcq6i9anu91qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcvfhuG4lu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr ld4wbpIukl1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr ld4w84ngcz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7frjoZfL1qzl88jo1 500.jpg ImagesCATV8RHJ.jpg 4800642515 96e63e1332.jpg Tumblr l7xd8fybRO1qd7rw1o1 500.jpg ImagesCA8GXX1H.jpg ImagesCAGEWVVE.jpg ImagesCA6SUSF8.jpg ImagesCA03UFCV.jpg Tumblr lcf5y8ZbCk1qct0ifo1 500.jpg ImagesCAK1S3TI.jpg ImagesCAMR5RKZ.jpg ImagesCAY1EXJ9.jpg ImagesCATZZ84V.jpg ImagesCAOWXGEM.jpg W8aj5u.jpg ImagesCA1NGRVH.jpg ImagesCAI41EUC.jpg Tumblr leb7d0wsRQ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb892vxK6e1qezaqwo1 250.png Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lemoxraACy1qedeo3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lb8awzfC7T1qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr lb6r06sU9l1qdvseko1 500.jpg|link=Jordan's Halloween costume Tumblr lb4qk8dxgu1qezaqwo1 250.png Tumblr lepxptNl0l1qdjnvvo1 400.jpg Tumblr leq6yqSFX91qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr leoyc5NEiL1qa6ghpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lepy05DT6q1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lepyc5GGeY1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr leq05aCKKd1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr leoyd9A2Oa1qa6ghpo1 500.jpg Tumblr leu3jzZVqU1qzyc1do1 500.png Tumblr leu0wh3adL1qzyc1do1 500.png Tumblr leu0lgXecA1qzyc1do1 500.png Avatar 848f0456e092 128.png Tumblr levpx7Qt3g1qzyc1do1 500.png Tumblr levz3umMtz1qg9xndo1 500.jpg Tumblr lew0e0KW831qd6v1uo1 500.jpg Tumblr legumlyRWf1qclrrpo1 500.jpg tumblr_lf8qdeGvGa1qct0ifo1_400.jpg Tumblr lehfh5eMQR1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lehff6uJh61qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lehfbwrRbB1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lehfagJ0eO1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lehf8gsmh71qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldum5kKjwm1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr30gdmfb1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr2qmXb461qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lckw9gXw3m1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lckx9qlknw1qelcd3o1 1280.png Tumblr lfqy19OUK21qf2xhzo1 400.png Tumblr lfqxtvA3te1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg 165779 106683592740541 100001967030243 49571 7074267 n.jpg 168718 106448409430726 100001967030243 47643 7639878 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 166663 108019735939242 100001936489544 63594 6770592 n.jpg 180331 108015682606749 100001949546077 63858 5253200 n.jpg Thumbnailfd.jpg ThumbnailCA21MYWN.jpg 23.jpg ThumbnailCANNH8B4.jpg La la la.png Yyy.png Securedownload2.jpg Tumblr l9gi316d4Z1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8jv09C1B81qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l916oysSvv1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9o6tznLJA1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9mnycpw071qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9keqo10tL1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9d8poMCxE1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9czh9LH3L1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9cb61XwfW1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9c98q8i1N1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9c9wa8k2l1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9c7ynTi0g1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9c6pw67sD1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9c5gi05hA1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9c4wgxFZ11qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8zhm29ojU1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8x46cRDE71qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l8vrfjWjyS1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8tl0onvz01qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8q01h1Zef1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l8o96bAT3E1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l7wgr5NJzT1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7uenu3sR21qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7si7cqW0K1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l7ovm9rGLn1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9o08szVTK1qdoiato1 400.png tumblr_lgyaga9ROs1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lfpq8sQJoS1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpq7aSmzV1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpq0fi76x1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfppukEpqZ1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpprxrKMT1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfppmiBaut1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfppleXzOE1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpokekjEX1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpo2bRmlI1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpnytfOEp1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpn8ntbO21qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpn5px7wB1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfip7ozi5X1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfiow2gkkt1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfiord5y5r1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfio6oY6KX1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfintlz8ZY1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfinag6I3n1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfijpa3idw1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfijexjC1i1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfiiro5IgZ1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfiil5zBK61qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf9448MFIg1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf93pxU2sN1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf76xygJO21qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf8hhn2iRR1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf6s81HsBd1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr leklfoYSka1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr leh7ecEbkn1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr ldwdjwkKvS1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcocfpgmiv1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoc5zP4Zi1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcobw7VKR31qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcobtvPTwm1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcobb6sREC1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcob72OFVP1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoanyE1lC1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoablxa8v1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoa3qvYbx1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoa1woa3g1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lco9yznS4Y1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lco9xvoILy1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lco9rbnq3p1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcj83805kI1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcj898juMh1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfg1i6D0p1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcffjjuAml1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcffdiCgrN1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcffcbGamR1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcff640jaO1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcff4rgvc31qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcff2wth381qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfewiXoSa1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfev1YxXq1qeegx8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lcfek1151i1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfegxxWmx1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfeenrizu1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfeckB0lK1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfea5OTyx1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfe94PG791qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfe29Qljz1qeegx8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lcfdzaBQiD1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfdxqStAS1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcfdwsY7TE1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcf98sDU441qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcf96xzw4C1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcf88nRtAI1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcf8h224iZ1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcd2y3ZuOu1qeegx8o1 500.png tumblr_lgqluim1Ll1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg Tumblr lh8ogguclO1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lhz7v5eWB81qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhz7xkOoi31qct0ifo1_500.jpg 126_1295123205.jpg Sadiedepo.jpg tumblr_lj1gyeE5dn1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1gwf6dgR1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1gti0wIF1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1gqcbZaP1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1gnz5uoP1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1gmdbgI41qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1gkhZRVM1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1gj5UHDK1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1gelfnHc1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lizwuwGg0K1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lizws3hu3e1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lizwolbKmi1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg Tumblr lj19e3a3xb1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_lizwhtEDYf1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lizwfiIRw61qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lizsg0nLVb1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lizqsypeOW1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lizqpn0TUf1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_liznt0LmU41qdg8qzo1_500.jpg jord.jpg tumblr_lk2kq3ubLZ1qfd4gno1_500.jpg tumblr_lk6udzuGk31qgpv1do1_500.jpg Category:Canadian Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Category:Disney Actors/Actress Category:The Boiling Point Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Females